


Easy

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Just like anyone she has insecurities. As they get laid out into the open, he makes her see them differently.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Camila Cabello - Easy
> 
> you guys should go give it a listen if you haven't, its beautiful ❤
> 
> I legit just threw the prompt in there so its barely fictober but still.  
Prompt: "It's not always like this."

_You tell me that I'm complicated_  
_And that might be an understatement_  
_Anything else?_  
  
Soft music played through the stereo speakers on the other side of the room, some soft melody that might have been a love song.   
  
Ellie sat cross legged on the couch, turned to face Nick who sat next to her, one of his legs up on the couch with his body turned towards her.   
  
She stared at him with wet cheeks, a few tears still escaping every now and then. Everytime a new tear fell, he would reach over and wipe it away with his thumb.   
  
"What else?" Ellie asked in a whisper.   
  
Nick sighed, one that came from deep in his chest. "You're complicated."   
  
She wanted to laugh at the understatement of those two words but held it back.   
  
"Anything else?"  
  
_You tell me that I'm indecisive_  
_Fickle, but I try to hide it_  
_Anything else?_  
  
She waited for the next thing, a sniffle escaping her. It felt as if her chest was wide open, revealing every bit of her that she hated about herself.   
  
"You're indecisive as hell." Nick told her with a chuckle. "And you try to hide it, but you're fickle. It drives me crazy sometimes."  
  
Ellie hated it, but it was true. Above the surface it didn't seem like it but that was because she worked hard to cover it. Being indecisive, fickle..it tends to annoy people, especially in their line of work because it seemed as if you weren't sure, and not being sure in their job could end badly.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
_You tell me that I overthink_  
_Till I ruin a good thing_  
_Anything else?_  
  
Nick grabbed her hands in his, tracing the veins in her hands and wrists. His touch was so simple but caused goosebumps on her skin.   
  
"One of the biggest things is that you overthink, sometimes to the point of you ruining something that could be good." Nick said, gripping her hands tightly when she tried to pull away. "I know a lot of it is that analyst brain of yours though, and that your brain practically runs a mile a minute with all these theories and what-ifs."  
  
Ellie bit the inside of her cheek because god was he right. Her overthinking became so much it even had drove Jake and Qasim crazy at times. Qasim while a big thinker, didn't think of every nook and cranny like she did.   
  
"Anything else?" She whispered.  
  
_You tell me that you'd rather fight_  
_Than spend a single peaceful night_  
_With somebody else_  
  
"You know how we seem to get into an argument every week? Either it be over a case or some little thing like how I forgot to buy your snack of the month on my way home?"  
  
"Yeah.." Ellie said softly. "I know it's annoying, that it's stupid to start a fight over-"  
  
"That's not what I was going to say Ellie." He interrupted, smiling softly at her.   
  
"So..what then?"  
  
"I rather fight with you then spend a single peaceful night with someone else." She breathed in sharply, that wasn't what she was expecting. "Sure it's annoying that you pick a fight over food, but that's one of your weird quirks."   
  
_You really, really know me_  
_The future and the old me_  
_All of the mazes and the madness in my mind_  
_You really, really love me_  
_You know me and you love me_  
_And it's the kind of thing I always hoped I'd find_  
  
Ellie blinked at him, her tears now completely at a stop.   
  
"All those things, are things you hate about _yourself_ Ellie." Nick smiled. "I know you, the Ellie you're becoming and the old you. I wasn't there to see the old you..the one who food associated, sat in the oddest places instead of in a chair, surrounded herself with her work to piece together a puzzle, and tended to just speak what she was thinking even if it meant blurting it out in the middle of a conversation..but I _know_ her."   
  
"Nick-" She swallowed the lump rising back in her throat, this time it was from the overwhelming feeling of love and the feeling of realization that this was the love she had always wanted and hoped to find when she was younger. He knew her insecurities, knew her flaws, but he still loved her.   
  
Jake had accepted her insecurities and flaws but didn't love them. Qasim knew her but he didn't know her deeply enough yet to see every side of her, which she admits was a big reason why she had hesitated on saying yes to his proposal.   
  
But Nick..he knew, even named some of them..but he was still there next to her. Looking at her with a soft look filled with love, a love she hoped he saw directed right back at him because _god_ did she love him.   
  
_Always thought I was hard to love_  
_Till you made it seem so easy, seem so easy_  
_Always thought I was hard to love_  
_Till you made it seem so easy, seem so easy_  
_Touch me till I find myself, in a feeling_  
_Tell me with your hands that you're never leaving_  
  
Night fell and as the music in the living room got turned off, they both got ready for the night in almost silence. Ellie was still letting his words sink in even as they crawled into bed.  
  
Her eyes closed slowly as Nick pulled her towards him where she fits perfectly against him almost as if they were two puzzle pieces. Like after so long of searching for their matching piece, they finally found each other.   
  
One hand ran along her arm softly while the other resting along her back traced shapes into her skin, the heat of his touch easily being felt through his shirt she was wearing. Ellie let herself sink into the feeling of not only his touch but of him just being there.   
  
Almost as if his touch was a promise that he'd never leave.  
  
_I never liked my crooked teeth_  
_You tell me they're your favorite thing_  
_Anything else?_  
  
"Talk to me Ellie." Nick pulled away from her slightly, hand on her arm coming up to sweep hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. "What else?"  
  
She sighed. While she knew saying the words out loud to him wouldn't change his mind about her, there was still that insecurity lying right in her chest.  
  
"I never liked my crooked teeth." Ellie mumbled. "I know it's not really noticeable unless you're up close but I-"  
  
"Ellie." Nick said softly, tilting her chin up with a finger so her eyes locked with his. "They're my favorite thing."   
  
Her lips twitched upwards. She knew it was half bullshit as her _teeth_ weren't his favorite thing, but she also knew he meant that crooked teeth or not, he still thought of her as perfectly imperfect.  
  
"Anything else?" He asked.  
  
_The stretch marks all around my thighs_  
_Kiss 'em till I change my mind about everything else_  
  
She shoved back the unnecessary nerves that rose within her as she said the thing she hated most about herself. Ellie was thin and she knew it, and so the stretch marks seemed completely out of place on her body. "The stretch marks on my thighs."   
  
If Nick wasn't so close, he would have missed it with how low she whispered the words.   
  
Without a word, Nick sent her a smile and let go of her, moving lower on the bed until he reached her stomach.  
  
"Nick-" Ellie began to say, stopping as her body tensed when his fingers slipped barely under the leg of her shorts, gently touching the stretch marks she hated so much. "What're you-"  
  
"Don't worry babe." He leaned up quickly to kiss her, nerves only rising as he pulled her shorts down and off.   
  
If this was any other night, the action would have had a sexual element to it, but this night was different. Her body tensed up again as Nick leaned in, placing a kiss against her stretch marks.   
  
With every kiss her body slowly relaxed from its tense posture. Nick kissed every inch of every mark. Ellie never thought it was possible, but it was almost healing in a way.   
  
Jake had shrugged them off as a 'part' of her, Qasim had acted like they weren't there at all, and Nick when he first saw them had done the same at first but she had noticed the way he would touch near but not directly on the stretch marks, she had ignored it just like she had done with Jake and Qasim's actions or lack of. Now she realized he had wanted to do _this_, show her that they were a part of her and he loved every part of her.   
  
_All I know is you, heal me when I'm broken_  
_When I'm broken, oh_  
_All I know is you, saved me and you know it_  
_Saved me and you know it_  
  
When Nick was done, he moved back up the bed and kissed her.  
  
Ellie felt a weight lifted off her chest as she placed her hand on the side of his neck, putting all her thankfulness into the kiss.   
  
"I love you."  
  
His breathless whisper against her lips made her tear up..there was something healing in those three words for the first time.   
  
Ellie smiled. "I love you too."   
  
"It's not always like this." Nick said, more of a statement than anything.  
  
She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "It's not..but I think that makes it all the more special."  
  
"Did it work?" He asked, tucking her back against him.   
  
Ellie pressed a light kiss to his chest and nodded once more. It really did. There was a lightness in her chest now, like she had been freed from something. Healed and saved. "Thank you."  
  
Nick chuckled, kissing her head. "No, thank _you_."  
  
"For what?" She looked up at him.  
  
"For loving me. For giving me a chance."  
  
A soft laugh fell from her lips. "It was always you Nick, I just didn't see it right away."  
  
He grinned, leaning in to kiss her once more.  
  
_Always thought I was hard to love_  
_Till you made it seem so easy, seem so easy_  
_I always thought I was hard to love_  
_Till you made it seem so easy, seem so easy _  
_Touch me till I find myself, in a feeling_  
_Tell me with your hands that you're never leaving_  
_Always thought I was hard to love_  
_Till you made it seem so easy, seem so easy_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My favorite song at the moment, I hope you guys enjoyed it too 😄


End file.
